You and I
by MaureensMistress
Summary: Shelby Corcoran saiu do Vocal Adrenaline deixando todas esperanças de reconstruir seus laços com Rachel no lixo e todas suas chances com Will para traz. Mas por mais que ela lute contra, o que o destino preparou não é algo que ela possa escapar facilmente
1. Chapter 1

Salve, salve! Este é o primeiro capitulo da _You __and __I_. Avisos básicos, **não** sou dona dos personagens ou tenho qualquer direito ou benefício sobre eles (apenas meu eminente sucesso com fics kkk). É uma fic **smut**, pra quem não sabe isso lê-se: **conterá****sexo** ou **NC-17**. Não gosto de Wemma, por isso meu ship é Shell, fazer o que né. Gosto é gosto. Minha beta é a linda e fofa ex colega de escola da **wicked****little****girl****.** Sinta-se a vontade para falar se não gostar da fic, eu vou te ouvir, posso ficar puta da vida, mas vou te ouvir =) Ah é, tem palavrão também na fic. Ultimo aviso: Bitches love Shell!

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Um<strong>

Cristina Corcoran era uma mulher refinada, da alta sociedade. Morava no estado de Indiana, ao norte dos Estados Unidos. Estava em seu segundo casamento e tinha duas filhas. A primeira tinha sido exatamente como ela. Loira, popular e desejada. Fora rainha do baile de formatura, tinha namorado o garoto mais popular da escola – o _quarterback_ do time de futebol – e com ele se casado.

Hoje Sophie Kimberly Corcoran, a filha mais velha, tinha duas lindas filhas, uma casa espetacular e Peter, seu marido, que era um empresário bilionário do ramo de tecnologia. A mãe tinha um orgulho que não cabia em si graças à magnífica filha. Sempre falava com fervor no quanto admirava tudo que Sophie havia conquistado. Mas Cristina não tinha somente uma filha. E quando lhe perguntavam sobre a outra, a mais nova, ela apenas sorria notavelmente desgostosa.

Obviamente que as duas tinham puxado o incrível gênio do pai, engraçado e falante, mas Sophie era arisca, o que voltou toda atenção dos amigos de Cristina para a mais nova. Claro que eles ficam muito felizes em saber sobre a loura que tinha se dado bem, mas nenhum deles entendia muito bem porque Cristina sempre mudava de assunto quando se tratava da divertida e inteligente Shelby Jenna Corcoran.

─ Como está a pequena _Shel_? – um amigo próximo de Cristina, Andy, havia perguntado no churrasco que aconteceu na casa de Sophie, para o aniversário de uma de suas filhas. Ele nunca conseguira parar de chamá-la de pequena Shel, mesmo ela sendo uma adulta agora. – Achei que ela fosse vir ao aniversário. Mary estava doida para vê-la! – referiu-se a esposa que, ao lado do marido, afirmou.

─ Há tanto tempo que não a vejo. E soube que a escola que ela leciona ganhou o tal concurso de coral de novo. Com certeza está muito orgulhosa dela. – Mas Cristina não tinha a menor ideia, havia três meses que não falava com a filha. Nem sabia que o Carmel havia ganhado as Regionais. Mesmo assim sorriu.

─ Shelby está muito atarefada. – limitava-se a dizer isso, como se fosse uma forma de esclarecer que era por aquilo que a filha não estava na festa.

─ Ela mandou um presente para Maureen. – Sophie falou, notando o leve constrangimento da mãe por não saber o porquê da filha não estava presente. – No cartão ela mandou lembranças a todos, provavelmente não pode vir por causa do coral, já que ela saiu de lá depois que ganhou as competições Regionais. – Cristina franziu o cenho, olhando a filha. – Ohio não tem muitas escolas com o nível de exigência dela, provavelmente está procurando emprego.

─ Oh, pobre Shelby. – Mary lamentou-se. – Espero que não esteja passando por um momento difícil. – todos sabem que ela se referia à questão financeira daquela situação. Todos ali eram muito ricos para simplesmente cogitar um estilo de vida abaixo daquilo. Um estilo de vida que aconteceria na falta de um bom emprego.

─ Não, não. Diferente de mim, Shelby sempre soube poupar dinheiro. – Sophie riu juntamente com Andy e Mary. – O presente que ela mandou para Maureen foi mais caro do que eu e Peter demos.

Foi ali que Cristina se deu conta do quanto Shelby estava sumida. Até então ela não havia notado que fazia três meses que ficara tentando ligar e contatá-la. E que, aparentemente, eram somente os telefonemas dela que Shelby não estava atendendo. Naquele fim de semana ela se decidiu que no dia seguinte iria pegar um carro até Ohio e só voltaria de lá quando a filha lhe desse explicações plausíveis.

* * *

><p>O cheiro de fritas e bacon era uma coisa que deixava Cristina Corcoran enjoada, e o aroma podia-se sentir da porta do elevador. Com aquela mistura todas de cheiro ela ficou com medo de encontrar o corpo de algum animal morto lá dentro, esta realmente terrível. Mas ela preferiu pensar que era só sua repulsão por frituras enquanto girava a chave reserva – escondida sob o tapete – na porta. Na mesma hora que entrou viu Shelby saltando assustada do sofá.<p>

Ela estava realmente _acabada_. Vestindo um blusão, daqueles que usava quando estava no colegial – Shelby tinha sido do tipo _nerd_ inteligente e calada. Camisetas pretas com fotos de bandas e quadrinhos da época, todas grandes demais. Todas ridículas demais para Cristina.

A mãe que fora rainha da formatura, presidente dos mais diversos clubes na época do colegial, não conseguia aceitar aquilo. E apesar do gigantesco talento de Shelby para cantar, ela nunca desejara nada do que a mãe obtivera e no fundo, para Cristina foi uma grande decepção. Mas ela não culpava a menina. Shelby sempre fora mais parecida com John, o pai, mas como ela estava agora realmente preocupava Cristina.

Os cabelos negros e grandes estavam bagunçados e se ela não estava enganada, havia um pedaço de frango preso nele. Ela descobriu da onde vinha o bacon e as fritas, estavam todos sobre a mesa de centro, junto de milhares de outras porcarias. Doces, pães de mel, balas, salgadinhos industrializados e chocolates.

─ Ma-mãe? – Shelby perguntou perplexa, ainda olhando com o rosto confuso para a mãe.

─ Não, a Miss Universo! – Cristina rolou os olhos, fechando a porta e dando alguns passos. Ela caminhou até a mesa para depositar sua bolsa ali, mas havia alguns restos de um lanche mal comido do Mc Donald's então ela simplesmente pendurou-a na cadeira. – Por Deus, Shelby, o que aconteceu com você?

─ O que aconteceu com você, mãe? Não pode bater na porta? – Shelby revirou os olhos, entediada. Estava prestes a se jogar de volta no sofá quando Cristina a segurou.

─ E você ia atender quando descobrisse que era eu?

─ Claro. – mentiu, olhando para o lado oposto.

─ Você não atende minhas ligações há três meses, Shelby!

─ Eu estava ocupada. – Shelby mentiu, não queria ficar dando satisfações de sua vida a ela.

─ Posso ver como está ocupada. – Cristina desdenhou, olhando tudo a volta, era decadente. Cada canto da casa parecia estar repleto de lanches e pacotes não terminados.

─ Está vendo porque eu não atendo? – reclamou irritada, sentando-se em seguida no sofá.

─ Por que não me contou que estava sem emprego? – Cristina ignorou o desaforo da filha e cruzou os braços. – É por isso que está agindo assim? Podíamos ter revolvido Shelby.

─ Não, mãe. Primeiro não é por isso que estou assim. E segundo não é uma coisa que você e seus contatos possam resolver. – Shelby resmungou, enquanto passava os canais da TV de maneira incansável e impaciente. Precisava apenas se distrair e não olhar para Cristina.

─ Foi um homem, não foi?

─ Não! – Shelby bravejou impaciente, jogando o controle no sofá. Ela sabia que sua mãe chegaria lá, sabia que tocaria no assunto de homens, e isso a irritava. – Você pode ir, mãe, eu sei me cuidar.

─ Estou vendo bem como sabe. Olhe para essa bagunça, Shelby! Você está vivendo num chiqueiro, você está um _lixo_. – Shelby revirou os olhos, não acreditava que Cristina tinha ido até lá para botá-la ainda mais para baixo. – Você pode não me atender, mas ainda sou sua mãe. Vá se trocar que nós vamos ao mercado. Comprar coisas decentes para você comer, não essas porcarias. E só vou embora quando você estiver agindo como uma pessoa normal de novo.

─ Eu não vou. – a morena deu de ombros, deixando a mãe furiosa.

─ Vai sim. E não discuta comigo, Shelby Jenna Corcoran. – Shelby estremeceu, detestava ser chamada pelo nome inteiro. Sabendo como Cristina era não descansaria enquanto não fosse feito o que ela queria, algo que Shelby puxara muito dela. Então suspirou derrotada, mas não disse nada enquanto se virava e ia para o quarto se trocar.

* * *

><p>Havia uma fileira de pequenos pés de manjericão, pimenta e salsa frescos, estrategicamente posicionados ao lado dos limões, cebolas, tomates, pimentões e outros milhares de legumes que Shelby ficara com estômago embrulhado só de ver. Ela gostava daquilo tudo, ou pelo menos grande parte, sempre se acostumara a ter uma alimentação balanceada. E ela gostava de cozinhar também. Mas simplesmente estava numa fase que não <em>queria<em> nada daquilo. Nem cozinhar, nem se alimentar direito.

Ela não culpava Cristina por não entender. Na verdade sua mãe não tinha como entender, ela não fazia nem ideia de _tudo_ que Shelby estava passando. A verdade é que ela não sabia _muita_ coisa que Shelby passara, já que as duas não tinham a melhor relação do mundo. Shelby sempre fora mais chegada em John, mas quando houve o divorcio dos dois, ele também ficou distante da vida da filha. E quando Cristina casou-se novamente, Shelby ficou meses sem falar com a mãe, foi quando atendeu ao anuncio no jornal e ficou gravida de Rachel.

Cristina não sabia que era avó. Nem Cristina nem John sabiam o que Shelby tinha feito no ano que passou em Ohio. Shelby falara pouco com seu pai e durante sete meses absolutamente nada com a mãe. E por mais que Indiana fosse o estado ao lado de Ohio e fosse fácil chegar lá, Cristina nem John o fizeram. Quando Shelby e a mãe voltaram a se falar, ela não mencionou o bebê que já carregava há sete meses na barriga.

Com tudo aquilo que não sabia, Cristina nunca ia entender o que Shelby estava passando.

─ Shelby? – Uma voz masculina chamou atrás de si quando ela depositou uma caixa de morangos, que sua mãe lhe entregara, no carrinho. Ela conhecia a voz, então se virou.

─ Will! – eles trocaram um sorriso afetuoso e Will se inclinou para cumprimenta-la com beijos no rosto.

─ Quanto tempo, uh. Como estão as coisas?

─ Hm, mais ou menos. Eu saí do Vocal Adrenaline. – ela deu de ombros, torcendo os lábios.

─ É, eu fiquei sabendo. Logo depois das Regionais, certo? – Ela apenas confirmou. Will pareceu olhar para sua mãe, quando Shelby se virou, ela parecia sorrir para eles, mas era de um jeito estranho.

─ Hm, Will, essa é minha mãe, Cristina. – Shelby rolou os olhos.

─ É um prazer. Sou Will.– ele se inclinou para apertar educadamente a mão de Cristina.

─ O prazer é meu. – Ela sorriu de volta. – Shelby, vou pegar mais alguns tomates, não fuja de mim. – Shelby acenou com a cabeça enquanto Will ria da atitude.

─ Ela decidiu ficar no meu pé. – Shelby explicou. – E como somos de Indiana e ela dirigiu até aqui, tenho que aturá-la.

─ Parece ser simpática. – Will riu quando Shelby negou com a cabeça. – O que houve com você, Shelby? Era a ultima que eu esperasse que fosse deixar o Vocal. Ainda mais depois das Regionais. Surgiram boatos que você foi demitida.

─ Não foram boatos. Foi o que aconteceu. – Ela não se importou quando ele ficou surpreso, era normal naquele caso.

─ Mas... Como?

─ Meu rendimento caiu muito despois das Regionais. – Shelby torceu os lábios, pensando em como explicaria aquilo. – Não estava, não estou na verdade, muito bem com muitas coisas.

─ A Rachel está no meio disso, não está? – Will franziu o cenho, olhando-a. Ela acenou que sim com a cabeça.

─ Ela me ligou há um mês, mas na ocasião eu não pude atender, então ela deixou uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica. Acusou-me de arruinar tudo, disse que podia ter dado certo, que agora ela já não tinha mais a mesma inspiração nem a mesma vontade e era tudo culpa minha... – os olhos de Shelby marearam, e a necessidade de abraça-la cresceu em Will. Mas ele não se moveu. – E ela tem razão.

─ Rachel saiu do New Directions, há um mês. – Shelby ficou chocada e Will seguiu. – Eu não imaginei que pudesse ter algo haver com você, ela estava um pouco abatida, mas enquanto namorava Finn isso transparecia menos. Mas depois que os dois terminaram ela ficou arrasada. Acho que as coisas se acumularam.

─ Eu não sabia que ela tinha ficado assim... Eu sou mesmo uma mãe horrível. Eu a reneguei, Will.

─ Você ainda pode concertar as coisas, Shelby. Sabe bem disso.

─ É difícil. Como vou mudar isso, Will? Rachel me odeia e com razão. – Shelby tentou olhar alguns enlatados na prateleira do mercado, para não lembrar daquilo. – Você devia ter ouvido como ela parecia arrependida de ter me procurado...

─ Shelby, você sabe que eu não concordo com modo que agiu. Acho realmente que podia ter contado a ela o que contou a mim naquele dia na escola. Mas o fato de não concordar, não quer dizer que eu não possa te ajudar. – Ela o olhou com o canto dos olhos, com um sorriso murcho, quase que agradecido. Mas não disse nada. – Rachel é uma garota muito, _muito_boa. Tem um enorme coração, quase do tamanho da sua capacidade de irritar. – E por um momento Shelby se permitiu rir, abafadamente. – Mas ela está precisando de você. E arrisco a dizer que você dela. – ele falou depois de ver o quanto ela parecia deprimida.

Shelby não respondeu, mas olhou-o mordendo os lábios. Ela tinha muito de um olhar infantil, como o de uma criança que não sabe muito bem o que fazer. Ele achava aquilo algo engraçado e até _fofo_. Mas obviamente que nunca comentaria nada.

─ Vamos fazer assim, eu ligo para você e combinamos uma maneira te ajudar com ela. – ele sorriu quando os olhos dela pareceram concordar. Will nunca havia notado como eles eram grandes e intrigantes. Tinham uma cor mesclada de azul e verde intenso. Ele estava levemente hipnotizado.

─ Tudo bem. – ela disse finalmente, afirmando também com a cabeça e com um sorriso no canto de seus lábios chamativos. Will lembrava-se como era tocá-los. Lembrava-se _muito_ bem. Ela era uma mulher interessante e o matava vê-la daquele jeito. Ele faria de tudo para que ela ficasse bem, mesmo que tivesse convencido que fazia aquilo por Rachel e pelo coral também.

─ Foi bom ver você. – disse simplesmente, com um sorriso. Porque não era nenhuma mentira. Shelby notou que de repente eles estavam flertando, exatamente como na vez que se conheceram, e não entendia de onde aquilo havia surgido. Ela se arrependeu de ter ido com moletom e o suéter do Mickey para contraria sua mãe.

Quando Will se inclinou para abraça-la, os joelhos de Shelby ficaram bambos. Ela não esperava que o aroma peculiar e másculo fosse atingir cada poro de sua pele com tanta veracidade, arrepiando-a. No final o suéter havia servido para esconder aquilo.

Instintivamente ela envolveu os braços em torno da cintura dele e espalmou as mãos em suas costas enquanto se abraçavam e sua cabeça pousava brevemente em seu peito largo e forte. A sensação foi gostosa para Will. Ele não tivera a intensão de abraça-la naquela hora, acabou sendo por instinto – necessidade de proteção, em verdade. Mas no final acabou rendendo-lhes um momento terno, que ele obrigou-se a pensar que era puramente _fraternal_.

─ Obrigada, Will. – Shelby sorriu assim que se afastaram. Ela também agradecia pelo abraço, já que não sabia, mas o estava precisando. – Você é sempre _tão_ paciente comigo.

─ Que isso, Shelby. Não é nada. Paciente eu sou com os alunos do coral. – os dois acabaram gargalhando. Sabiam bem como ali era preciso _muita_ paciência.

─ Obrigada mesmo assim. – os dentes pressionaram os lábios, num ato constrangido. Ele observou, com um desejo mutuo que os dentes pressionassem os lábios _dele_. Balançou a cabeça como se fosse possível afastar os pensamentos. E sorriu enquanto corava. Ela achou aquilo _fofo_, principalmente por causa das covinhas que lhe haviam surgido.

─ Bom, eu te ligo.

─ Vou esperar. – Ela sorriu e ficou observando-o ir, depois que trocaram um olhar de despedida.

─ Então, quem é esse? – sua mãe despertou-a do transe, com um sorrisinho malicioso.

─ Ele treina corais também. Competimos um contra o outro nas Regionais. – ela deu de ombros, capturando uma caixa com barras de cereais na prateleira e jogando-a no carrinho.

─ Onde está todo aquele seu jeito perfeccionista e irritante que puxou do seu pai? - Cristina negou com a cabeça e revirou os olhos, inclinando-se sobre o carrinho e colocando a caixa lindamente posicionada sobre uma pilha de outras coisas.

─ Está de férias. – Shelby disse sarcasticamente, emburrando o carrinho corredor à dentro. – Vamos embora, quero ir para casa.

─ Ainda preciso comprar mais algumas coisas... – Ela deu uma corridinha atrás da filha que já estava na metade do caminho.

─ Depois mãe. Eu preciso fazer umas coisas. – Cristina gostou da atitude, e concordou.

─ Esse cara te fez bem, uh. – Shelby rolou os olhos, parando na fila do caixa. – Não, Shelby, é sério. Você viu como de uma hora para outra já está diferente? Colocou barras de cereal e não chocolate no carrinho... – A mãe apontou. –... E vai _fazer__algo_.

─ Mãe, pare.

─ Eu não sabia que concorrentes podiam se envolver, mas é melhor, não é? Tem aquele aspecto selvagem e perigoso. – Shelby sentiu vontade de vomitar com o olhar da mãe para ela, mas riu, riu com vontade.

─ Cristina Corcoran, você não presta.

─ Você não negou. – acusou com um sorriso. Shelby deu de ombros.

─ Foi só uma vez. – explicou, mordendo os lábios e encarando as compras no carrinho.

─ Eu sabia! Você saiu da minha barriga, Shelby Jenna! – Shelby tremeu na base da espinha quando ouviu o nome composto.

─ O nome todo não, mãe. Por. Favor. – disse bufando.

─ Pare com isso, é um nome lindo. – reclamou, mas com um risinho.

* * *

><p>Quando conseguiu deixar Cristina distraída com a vizinha que amava fazer bolos, Shelby se trancou em seu quarto com o telefone sem fio e um número anotado num <em>post<em>_it_ amarelo. Por um tempo ela só sentou na beira da cama e encarou os números rabiscados numa caligrafia corrida. Os dedos tremeram um pouco quando os pressionou contra as teclas. Deram uns dois toques e ela já estava prestes a desligar quando alguém atendeu. Era uma voz masculina.

─ Alô?

─ Hm... Kevin? – ela não esperava que fosse ele quem atenderia. Mas em todo caso era melhor que fosse Kevin invés de Richard. – É a Shelby.

─ Oh. – houve um silencio que se tivesse durado mais dois segundos, teria feito Shelby desligar tamanho constrangimento. – Como está?

─ Rachel está ai? – por mais que soasse mal educado, ela não queria dizer o quão arrependida de tantas coisas estava, o quão destroçado seu coração parecia se encontrar, não para um dos _pais_ de sua filha biológica.

─ Não.

─ Kevin... Entendo que esteja irritado, magoado ou bravo comigo, ou os três. Não sei. Mas tem todo direito. Eu sei que sim. – disse pausadamente e baixo, mesmo sabendo que se gritasse e falasse correndo ele a escutaria da mesma maneira. Kevin não era má pessoa. – Mas _preciso_ falar com Rachel. Você não tem ideia como foi difícil para eu conseguir ligar... – ela parecia começar a ficar desesperada e ele interveio.

─ Foi difícil assim renegá-la também, Shelby? – ela engoliu em seco.

─ Foi, Kevin. Nas duas vezes que tive que fazê-lo. – disse com sinceridade. E isso chocou Kevin de certa forma, mesmo que ele soubesse o quão verdadeira ela sempre era. – Eu entendo que não me queira na vida dela, ainda mais depois disso tudo... Mas Rachel é minha filha! Eu preciso – ela parou por um segundo antes de corrigir. – Eu _quero_ concertar as coisas com ela.

─ O que fez que mudasse de ideia agora? Você sabe que nunca fui contra sua participação na vida dela. A ideia do contrato foi de Richard, ele dizia que ela seria _verdadeiramente_ nossa daquela maneira, você se lembra. – E como Shelby lembrava da repulsa de Richard por ela. – Mas Rachel já sofreu demais, Shelby... Ela é muito frágil, como você era quando a conhecemos. Nós erramos em exigir tanto de você naquela época.

─ Eu concordei, Kevin.

─ Sim, sei que sim. Mas você era jovem e tinha seus sonhos. Em parte nos aproveitamos disso, porque tínhamos nossos sonhos de ter uma família também. E admito nosso erro. Sinto muito também. Mas Rachel esta finalmente superando isso tudo, Shelby...

─ Não, ela não está, Kevin! – Shelby interrompeu. – Ela parou de cantar!

─ Claro que não. Ela está frequentando o clube Glee na escola.

─ Kevin... Ela não contou? – Shelby franziu o cenho, confusa.

─ Contou o que?

─ Eu encontrei com Will Schuester hoje pela manhã e ele disse que estava preocupado com Rachel, porque ela havia saído do clube Glee há mais de um mês... – Houve um novo silencio, mas dessa vez Shelby não cogitou desligar. Na verdade ela estava implorando que ele respondesse logo.

─ Mas ela nunca saiu...

─ Ela saiu, Kevin! – Shelby protestou, com uma voz dolorosa. – Me deixe falar com ela, por favor...

─ Rachel não está, Shelby. Há mais de um mês ela sai nas terças dizendo que vai aos ensaios do coral durante a tarde na escola. E agora que me disse isso... Estou realmente preocupado onde ela pode estar indo. – Shelby sentiu a preocupação de pai na voz dele, mas não havia o desespero que havia surgido dela. No entanto, Shelby tinha ideias.

─ Ela diz isso sempre?

─ Sim, todas as terças e algumas quintas. Só volta às sete, que era o horário que os ensaios acabavam. – Ele parou por alguns segundos, respirando fundo. – Você tem certeza disso, Shelby?

─ Certeza absoluta, Kevin. – ela suspirou, pensando se devia falar o que imaginava. – Se você me deixar... Acho que sei onde ela pode estar...

* * *

><p>Shelby entrou na loja de música e a melodia leve do piano, com a voz jovem acompanhando-a, já podia ser ouvida da porta. Ela seguiu o som enquanto passava os olhos por algumas prateleiras. Conforme chegava mais perto, podia ouvir a voz de Rachel com mais clareza. Já estava no fim da música quando alcançou o piano no centro da loja, e algumas pessoas olhavam a garota com admiração enquanto a mesma embalava uma canção de Celine Dion.<p>

Não demorou para que terminasse e enquanto isso Shelby ficou ali observando-a numa distancia considerável. Rachel era _muito_ talentosa e tinha tanto de Shelby, chegava a deixa-la com os olhos mareados, como uma mãe boba. Ela estava ainda melhor que na ultima vez que a viu nas Regionais. Conseguia cativar as pessoas, como Shelby notava pela quantidade de aplausos. Não entendia como podia tê-la renegado. Rachel era ela. Exatamente igual. Talvez isso tivesse sido um dos fatores que assustou Shelby, mas não era algo que a deixava mais com medo. E queria mudar aquela distancia entre elas. Ia fazer por ambas.

Quando os aplausos cessaram, Rachel fechou sua partitura e ficou de pé. Shelby fora a única que continuara aplaudindo, por isso seus olhos se encontraram. E Shelby sorriu enquanto caminhava até a garota.

─ Você continua _tão_ talentosa...

─ O que está fazendo aqui?

─ O que _você_ está fazendo aqui, Rachel? – Shelby cruzou os braços, com um olhar doloroso. – Não devia estar no coral essa hora?

─ Eu saí do coral. – Respondeu simplesmente, com o cenho franzido.

─ Não foi o que Kevin me disse. – Rachel ficou embasbacada e furiosa ao mesmo tempo.

─ Você falou com meu pai? – Shelby limitou-se a afirmar com a cabeça. – Você não tinha esse direito, Shelby! – Revoltada, Rachel deu passos largos, cogitando tentar fugir. Mas Shelby foi mais rápida e a segurou pelo braço.

─ Onde pensa que vai, Rachel?

─ Me deixe em paz, Shelby. Eu já superei o fato que você quer uma família feliz comigo bem longe. Eu estou bem! Ah, mas me esqueci... Você não se importa! Pode ir embora. – as palavras a feriram, por isso que ela soltou o braço da garota. Rachel estava certa, mas enganada. Shelby sabia bem que ela não tinha superado e nem estava bem.

Rachel ficou ali por alguns segundos, observando os enormes olhos de Shelby mareados. Aquilo a feriu também, havia ferido a própria mãe. Mas foi embora.

Não era porque Shelby a havia soltado que ia larga-la, então foi atrás dela, alcançando-a do lado fora. Uma chuva torrencial parecia querer inundar Ohio e Shelby nem tinha noção quando naquele curto intervalo de tempo havia começado. Mas nenhuma das duas teve problemas em ficar ensopada.

─ Eu fui idiota! – Shelby berrou, para que a filha parasse de fugir entre os carros. Rachel parou no meio da chuva, a cabeça estava baixa encarando o chão, mas continuou de costas para ela. – Fui uma completa idiota. – Shelby também parou, quando ficou bem atrás dela, apenas dois passos. – Fugi por medo. Medo de você achar que eu não era uma relação que se valia a pena tentar tanto para manter. Medo que as coisas ficassem confusas entre nós, ficassem confusas para você. Fugi porque foi a opção mais conveniente. Porque sou uma covarde. Eu a queria _tanto_ comigo! E você veio tão rápido que eu tive medo. Eu não estava pronta ainda e precisei perdê-la mais uma vez para notar o quão importante você é para mim, Rachel. Eu sou uma covarde, mas você é minha filha e eu a amo _tanto_!

─ Quando eu a conheci fiquei tão feliz. – Rachel começou baixinho, sem saber que era a única que chorava. Assim que ela se virou, Shelby viu que não eram somente as lágrimas que molhavam o rosto da garota. – Eu estava realizando um sonho. Você era meu sonho. Quantas vezes não imaginei como você era! Como era ter uma mãe para me arrumar para sair. Para me ajudar a cantar. Eu sentia que podia dar _tão_ certo. Você era muito mais maravilhosa do que eu tinha imaginado! Barbra chegou a ficar em segundo lugar na minha lista, das pessoas mais incríveis que eu preciso conhecer, assim que eu a ouvi cantar. No primeiro refrão de _Funny__Girl_ eu soube que era você a mulher que tinha cantado na fita para mim. E desde aquela fita nenhuma Barbra era tão maravilhosa quanto a minha _mãezinha_. E depois você, a pessoa que eu tanto sonhei que fosse me amar, simplesmente não me quis. – Rachel agora não era mais a única a soluçar. – Quando você foi embora, que nos despedimos no auditório do McKinley, foi a única vez que eu não consegui pensar num elogio a maneira que eu cantava. Porque você tinha partido.

─ Rachel... – Shelby soluçou, com os lábios tremendo e as lágrimas os atingindo com o salgado sabor da verdade. – Me perdoe.

─ Eu nunca quis que você fosse minha mãe, Shelby. Eu queria que você fosse minha mamãe...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hohoho, feliz Natal! Como vão? Obrigada pelos reviews de vocês e estou aqui só correndo pra deixar um presentinho de Natal! Obrigada a Anna que revisa e me ajuda com a história! Aproveitem e boas festas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Dois<strong>

─ Até que minhas roupas lhe serviram bem... – Rachel sorriu para Shelby enquanto a mesma lhe entregava uma toalha. Os cabelos de Shelby estavam exatamente bagunçados e molhados, mas ela preferiu deixa-los daquele jeito mesmo. – Já liguei para Kevin avisando que está aqui.

─ Obrigada. – Shelby sorriu, balançando a cabeça, como se não fosse necessário agradecer.

Ela juntou-se à garota no sofá, sentando ao lado dela. Mesmo depois de se abraçarem e chorarem no meio de um estacionamento e uma chuva torrencial, ainda havia um clima estranho, mas Shelby estava disposta a dar um jeito naquilo.

Sorrindo com o canto dos lábios, ela segurou a mão de Rachel, instantaneamente a menina se assustou e pensou em hesitar, mas relaxou um pouco em seguida. Poucos segundos depois ela encostou a cabeça no ombro de Shelby.

─ Me conta da sua família? Eu sempre quis que meus pais se dessem com o resto da família, mas só uns poucos tios nos visitam no natal... – Rachel falou baixo, sorrindo com o carinho leve que Shelby fazia em sua mão.

─ Hm, bom... Meus pais são separados. Eles se chamam Cristina e John. Minha mãe casou de novo algum tempo depois do divórcio. Meu pai só veio se casar de novo no ano passado. Eu não me aplico muito em visitar os irmãos da minha mãe, eu nem os considero tios, são muito chatos... – Elas riram juntas, de maneira contida. – A família do meu pai é diferente. É bem grande e barulhenta. No dia de ação de graças é muita comida, confusão e cantoria.

─ Eles cantam?

─ Sim, toda família do meu pai. E muito bem, por sinal. Eu puxei da minha avó, e você também. Temos as duas a mesma voz da _Nona_. A família é toda de Indiana, então não é estranho que sejamos tão unidos e barulhentos nesse aspecto. Todos meus tios e primos não vivem se não cantam. – Rachel também riu.

─ Você é filha única?

─ Não! Eu tenho uma irmã. Sophie é mais velha que eu, três anos apenas. Mas ela já está casada há muito tempo e tem duas filhas. Maureen e Joanne. – Dessa vez Rachel gargalhou.

─ Sua irmã é fã de _Rent_? – Shelby afirmou com a cabeça, dando de ombros. – Isso é tão legal! Então eu sou meio que prima de Maureen e Joanne?

─ É. – Shelby riu da empolgação em Rachel. – Você me parece feliz em ter primas.

─ Oh, sim, claro. Além do fato delas serem _Maureen_e _Joanne_ – Rachel riu, acomodando-se mais no ombro da mãe. – Meus tios não têm filhos e eu sempre quis ter primos...

─ Bom... Você tem duas pestinhas. Maureen acabou de fazer oito anos na semana passada e Joanne tem seis. Elas são uns amores, mas Maureen é meu xodó, sou madrinha dela.

─ Isso é tão legal, mãe. – Rachel sorriu, mais à vontade. Shelby mordeu os lábios, para conter o sorriso extenso que parecia querer se plantar em seu rosto só por ela ter dito _mãe_. – Será que um dia eu posso conhecê-las? – Rachel tirou a cabeça do ombro de Shelby para poder encará-la. E ela sorriu para a filha.

─ Claro que sim, quando você quiser. – Então de repente o barulho da porta abrindo fez o sorriso de Shelby virar uma cara de preocupação. – Merda. – ela murmurou.

─ Shelby, filha? Já esta em casa? – a voz de Cristina na porta a fez ficar de pé.

─ Droga, droga. – Rachel estava de pé também, assustada com a mulher que tinha acabado de entrar e chamar sua mãe de _filha_. Ela era parecida com Shelby, exceto pelo cabelo que era loiro. Era uma versão mais velha e menos bonita de sua mãe, mas ainda sim de uma beleza incrível.

─ Quem é? – Rachel sussurrou.

─ Minha mãe. – Shelby respondeu no mesmo tom e então sorriu quando a mãe trancou a porta e olhou para elas. Cristina parou alguns segundos em choque. Olhou Shelby e então a garota _exatamente__igual_ a ela, postada ao seu lado na _mesma_ postura e com o _mesmo_ olhar preocupado.

─ Oh, não sabia que você tinha visitas, meu bem. – Shelby rolou os olhos.

─ Você já é uma visita, mãe. Forçada, mas é uma. – Rachel teve que se segurar para não rir.

─ Olhe os modos, Shelby Jenna! – Shelby não conseguiu não estremecer.

─ Cristina Corcoran... – disse entredentes.

─ Shiu, Shelby. – Cristina deixou as compras do shopping sobre a mesa e foi com um sorriso até Rachel. – Como se chama?

─ Rachel. Rachel Berry. – respondeu tímida, mas sorrindo.

─ É um prazer, Rachel. Eu sou Cristina Corcoran, mãe da Shelby. – então Cristina inclinou-se para dar dois beijos no rosto da menina. – Você é aluna dela?

─ Não, eu estudo no colégio concorrente do que ela treinava. – explicou com um sorriso.

─ Oh, então tem aulas com aquele partidão que a Shelby está super afim? – O olhar sugestivo de Cristina fez Rachel _gargalhar_.

─ Mãe! Pare de inventar coisas. – Shelby reprimiu-a.

─ O Sr. Schuester? – Rachel questionou, ignorando Shelby.

─ Oh, então esse é o nome todo dele. Will Schuester? – Rachel afirmou, rindo ainda mais. – Ele é adorável. O encontramos no mercado ontem. Eles até se abraçaram por um tempo!

─ Eu não acredito que você estava espiando! – Shelby praguejou, ainda mais depois que viu a camaradagem que surgiu entre Rachel e sua mãe.

─ O Sr. Schue, Shelby? – Rachel olhou-a gargalhando. – Você tem chances agora, ele já está completamente divorciado e superou a queda por Emma. Ela agora também está namorando um dentista _lindo_ e não dá a menor bola pro Sr. Schue. Então na verdade ele deve estar carente.

─ Viu, minha filha? Que boa oportunidade! – Cristina olhou-a com uma ponta de esperança.

─ Eu não acredito que estão falando isso! – Shelby revoltou-se dando a volta no sofá e caminhando em direção à cozinha. – Vou até ignorá-las e preparar um lanche. – Rachel ainda ria quando as duas a perderam de vista.

─ Tão teimosa, ela é mesmo a cara de John! – Cristina falou e Rachel ficou confusa se era bom ou ruim vindo dela, mas riu. – Mas deixe estar. Nós vamos dar um jeito nessa sua mãe. – Rachel ficou absurdamente surpresa e arregalou os olhos. Cristina piscou para ela, o que não adiantou muito.

─ Mas...

─ Você acha que eu não ia notar como as duas são iguais, ainda mais paradas lado a lado? – sussurrou, num tom de irmandade. – Além disso, tem uma foto sua no mural do quarto dela.

─ Tem? – Rachel perguntou surpresa.

─ Sim, você está cantando. Eu vi ontem, quando Shelby dormiu. Você é _totalmente_ ela no palco, conheço bem o que veio de dentro de mim. E como você veio de dentro dela, posso dizer que deduzi na hora. – Rachel sorriu, Cristina era _muito_ esperta. – Só não entendi porque não tem um Corcoran no seu nome.

─ Eu fui adotada. – Rachel não se sentia confortável falando daquilo. – Talvez fosse melhor você contar a ela que sabe. Eu sei muito pouco, só nos conhecemos pouco antes das Regionais.

─ E vendo como ela estava quando cheguei aqui domingo, sabendo que não foi por causa de homens, imagino que vocês tiveram problemas...

─ Ela estava mal? – Rachel perguntou com um olhar doloroso.

─ Uh, nem me lembre! A casa estava cheirando que nem uma lanchonete do Mc Donald's. – O jeito que Cristina falou fez Rachel rir divertida. – E ela esta bem melhor desde que falou com tal Will, mas hoje definitivamente ela melhorou _mesmo_. Apesar de insistir naqueles moletons. – então ela olhou para a menina, que também usava um. – Esse não é da Shelby?

─ Pegamos _muita_ chuva. – Rachel deu e ombros. – Por isso viemos até aqui, ela disse que não ia deixar que eu ficasse molhada para me gripar.

─ Pelo menos aprendeu algo sobre ser mãe. – Foi maldoso, mas de brincadeira, por isso as duas riram alto.

─ O que tanto conversam? – Shelby surgiu da cozinha, trazendo alguns pães e frios.

─ Rachel estava me contando sobre sua paixão por cantar. – Cristina disse quando notou que a garota estava prestes a gaguejar.

─ Então teremos papo para até o fim do lanche. Venham, eu acabei de esquentar o pão.

* * *

><p>─ Não quer entrar, mãe? – Rachel perguntou quando o carro de Shelby estacionou na porta de sua casa.<p>

─ Só se você quiser que Richard me coma viva. – as duas riram e Rachel negou. – Eles vão querer conversar com você querida, sem mim. Como sempre fizeram. E é importante que os escute. Principalmente porque estava mentindo sobre o coral...

─ Sobre isso... Eu realmente não quero voltar ao New Directions. Ainda vou cantar, mas não lá. – Rachel mordeu os lábios. – Eu gosto muito de algumas pessoas. Mas depois do que houve com Finn, eu simplesmente não posso olhar na cara dele. Não quero ter que dividir solos com ele. Deixe que Quinn faça isso, ela quer voltar com ele mesmo. – Rachel deu de ombros.

─ Você ainda gosta dele? – Shelby afagou a raiz dos cabelos negros de Rachel.

─ Não sei... – ela parou, pensando. – Quero dizer, ainda sinto o coração batendo rápido e meus lábios coçando quando estou perto dele. E quando sorri, tudo parece mais bonito. Mas ultimamente não tem sido tanto, como se não tivesse o mesmo efeito.

─ Entendo. – Shelby sorriu e suspirou. – Bom, converse com seus pais. E depois que se resolverem, podemos ver essa coisa do coral. Se for o caso, eu mesma posso te ensinar.

─ Faria isso? – os olhos de Rachel brilharam.

─ Claro, querida. – Shelby riu quando Rachel abraçou-a com força, assim que soltou o cinto.

─ Obrigada, mãe.

─ Você não precisa me agradecer. – lembrou-a, afagando seu rosto quando se afastaram. Shelby inclinou-se e beijou a testa da garota. – Boa noite, _filha_.

─ Posso te ligar se precisar? – Rachel perguntou, já fora do carro.

─ Nem precisa pedir. – Shelby piscou com um sorriso.

─ Certo. – E antes de fechar a porta, ela falou: - Ah, mãe?

─ Sim, querida?

─ Escute o que Cristina tem para te dizer. Ela te ama mesmo. – Shelby ficou pensando se isso teria haver com o que as duas ficaram ali falando quando ela estava na cozinha. Claro que ela sabia que não era da paixão de Rachel por cantar. Mas não só por sua curiosidade que deixaria Cristina falar naquela noite, também porque Rachel tinha lhe pedido.

E depois que a mãe concordou, Rachel fechou a porta do Land Rover e entrou em casa.

* * *

><p>─ Voltei, mãe. – Shelby anunciou ao entrar em casa, assim que trancou a porta.<p>

Cristina estava sentada no sofá e ficou de pé sorrindo quando a filha entrou. Shelby imaginou que talvez Cristina já soubesse e fosse lhe poupar o trabalho de ter que contar aquilo, mas a mulher nada disse. Shelby identificou o olhar esperançoso dela. Cristina _queria_ que Shelby lhe falasse.

─ Deixou ela em casa? – Shelby afirmou, pousando sua bolsa sobre a mesa. Também não disse nada, não sabia bem como iria começar aquilo. – Ela é uma ótima menina.

─ Rachel é sim. É muito forte também, mesmo que as pessoas digam o contrário dela. – Shelby sorriu para si mesma, balançando a cabeça. Passando por tudo que Rachel passara, ela sim era a forte naquela situação toda.

─ Ela se parece com você não só fisicamente então. – Shelby levantou os olhos que estavam distraidamente na bolsa e encarou a mãe. Ficaram ali, uma olhando a outra, sem nada aparente para dizer. Então Cristina suspirou derrotada. – Vou me deitar, filha.

─ Mãe! Sobre Rachel... – Cristina parou no meio do caminho, mesmo com a voz baixa e relutante de Shelby.

─ Sim? – Shelby custou a olhá-la, mas quando o fez, apontou o sofá. Entendendo, Cristina voltou e acomodou-se no estofado vinho. Shelby fez o mesmo logo em seguida, mexia nas próprias mãos, numa tentativa de acalmar-se.

─ Há algo que preciso lhe contar... – Cristina ficou em silencio, esperando o que já sabia. Shelby tremia levemente, mas conseguiu olhar para a mãe. – Há quinze anos, quando vim morar em Ohio, eu vim porque atendi a um anuncio no jornal.

"Um casal colocou um pedido de _barriga__de__aluguel_ na sessão de classificados. – Ela disse a palavra com desdém de si mesma, hoje ela pensava diferente. – Eu já era maior de idade e como estávamos brigadas na época era uma boa desculpa me mudar. Eu conheci os dois, eles eram um casal _gay_ adorável e ficaram totalmente fascinados comigo.

"O dinheiro que me dariam seria suficiente para eu me manter em Nova Iorque depois que tudo aquilo acabasse. E eles estavam dispostos a pagar minhas despesas por aquele ano inteiro. Então eu aceitei. Houve uma inseminação artificial e em dois meses tive a certeza que tinha dado certo. – Por alguma razão, os olhos de Shelby começaram a marear. – Eu no começo estava desapegada à criança, quase não prestava atenção nos ultrassons... Até o dia que ouvi o coração dela bater.

"Por alguma razão eu acariciava a barriga naquele dia e ele estava tão disparado, aquele pequeno coraçãozinho. E eu olhei-a no ultrassom, era tão pequena. – Cristina também tinha os olhos mareados e ficou observando uma lágrima solitária escorrer pelo rosto de Shelby. – Depois daquele dia eu cantava para ela de noite e conversava com ela. Era como se tivéssemos nos tornado mãe e filha de verdade ali. Ela chutava a barriga sempre que eu colocava Barbra no rádio e aquilo me deixava maravilhada.

"Eu não tinha noção o quanto ter um filho era algo importante. E eu não via mais como ia me separar da minha pequena. Foram meses difíceis e eu não tinha com quem conversar. Richard não gostava de mim, ele tia medo que eu decidisse mudar de ideia, mesmo com o contrato. E Kevin, bom, ele era compreensivo. – Shelby sorriu de lado, fungando brevemente, Kevin fora seu único amigo. – Mas ele sempre trabalhou muito.

"No dia que ela nasceu, eu me despedi quando ela ainda estava na barriga. Eu só a vi uma vez, no meio de um monte de enfermeiras. – Agora as lágrimas corriam com mais veracidade. Mas por trás daquilo, ela sorria. – Ela me olhou, eu sei que ela me viu em meio àquilo tudo. E foi quando me arrependi de não ter ficado com ela.

"Por causa do contrato que eu tinha assinado, não podia falar com ela até que completasse dezoito anos, mas no ano passado eu a vi cantando, nas Seletivas. Ela era eu. Foi ai que me dei conta que tinha chegado a hora. E fiz com que ela soubesse da minha existência. Mas ela veio até mim rápido demais, acho que eu não estava preparada como achei.

"E eu a rejeitei. – Shelby limpou o rosto, porque as lágrimas pareciam involuntárias. – Eu fui uma tola e novamente me arrependi do que tinha feito. Por isso que ela estava aqui hoje. Descobri por meio de Will que Rachel estava mal e liguei para os pais dela. No final, havia muitas questões não resolvidas. E eu fui atrás de Rachel. Custou um pouco mais nos resolvemos.

"Não queria que tivesse ocorrido dessa maneira. Não queria chegar contando para você que já virou avó há quase dezesseis anos. Mas as coisas ocorreram inesperadamente... Depois que eu a rejeitei me perguntei o porquê tinha feito aquilo, e não havia resposta. Mas eu só poderia deixar você ciente disso tudo depois que estivesse tudo resolvido, depois que eu soubesse se Rachel ainda ia me querer como sua mãe.

"Foi por isso que me encontrou naquele estado quando chegou. Eu estava me culpando por todo sofrimento. Mas foi preciso que você me chacoalhasse e Will me alertasse para que eu pensasse como podia mudar tudo."

Houve um silencio por alguns minutos. Shelby tentava se recompor dos soluços e lágrimas. E por mais que o rosto de Cristina também estivesse úmido, ela não parecia nada surpresa.

─ Não me parece surpresa. – Shelby comentou, após um soluço.

─ Eu vi a foto dela no seu mural, ontem. – Cristina explicou, limpando as poucas lágrimas no rosto da filha. – Você me subestima tanto, Shelby Jenna Corcoran. – desta vez Shelby riu e a mãe a acolheu num abraço logo em seguida. – Suspeitei com a foto. Ela lembrava demais você e ser sua filha era um motivo plausível para estar numa foto no seu mural. Mas hoje que eu tive a certeza, quando as vi lado a lado. Ela é você, Shel. – lentamente, ela ninou Shelby, que ainda soluçava. – Com um estilo mais bonito, mas é você. – ambas riram e Shelby se permitiu abraçar a mãe. – Ela sabe que sou avó dela, quando foi na cozinha eu disse algo que ela entendesse.

─ Isso explica muita coisa. – Shelby lembrou-se da frase da filha antes de deixar o carro.

─ Eu quero estar com você agora, Shelby. Sinto muito pela mãe que fui para você, principalmente naquela época. Mas eu estou aqui agora, e quero que as coisas sejam diferentes. Se tiver que lutar por Rachel, vou lutar ao seu lado. Se simplesmente tiver que a acolher, vou estar aqui também. – Shelby virou-se para ela com um sorriso. Por um momento, as duas permitiram-se apenas se abraçar.

─ Obrigada, _mãe_. – e de repente Shelby não era a única a gostar do soar daquela palavra.

* * *

><p>Na quarta, Rachel ligou para Shelby, pedindo que ela fosse até sua casa. Pelo que Rachel explicou brevemente, seus pais queriam conversar com ela. Cristina não podia adiar sua volta para Indiana, mas prometeu a Shelby que ligaria para saber como ocorrera. Shelby entendia daquela vez.<p>

Ela chegou alguns minutos mais cedo na casa dos Berry e Rachel levou-a para tomar um chá. A casa era enorme, lindamente decorada. O mesmo sonho que Shelby vivera por um ano. Sem um milímetro de diferença. Com exceção do quarto do bebê, onde Shelby passara grande parte daquele ano. Agora era o quarto de Rachel. Decorado exatamente como ela desejara. Playbills de musicais pelas paredes e CD's de inspiração espalhados por todo local. Aquilo orgulhou Shelby profundamente.

Quando Kevin e Richard chegaram em casa, na hora marcada, as duas já estavam na sala, sentadas lado a lado conversando. Shelby ficou de pé para cumprimenta-los. Kevin lhe deu um breve abraço e Richard se limitou a beijos no rosto, de longe.

Todos sentados e Richard fez questão de começar.

─ Rachel, meu docinho, gostaríamos de conversar com Shelby sozinhos. – Sem nem que ele pudesse concluir ela negou com a cabeça.

─ Não, pai.

─ Minha querida... – Kevin tentou.

─ Eu vou ficar. – ela teimou.

─ Rachel, está tudo bem. – Shelby disse docemente, tocando a mão da menina. Havia um sorriso confiante na mãe e seu olhar dizia que ela não iria a lugar algum, independente do que eles tivessem para falar para ela. Então Rachel cedeu, afirmando. Quando ela se foi, Kevin riu.

─ Pelo visto estão se dando bem. – Shelby deu de ombros e reclinou-se para eles.

─ Basicamente sim. – então lhe surgiu um sorriso, que se desfez rapidamente quando Richard falou.

─ Esse é o problema. – mexendo-se inquieto na cadeira, ele evitava fazer contato visual com a mulher à sua frente. – É só basicamente. E quando as coisas ficarem difíceis? Quando ela estiver com aqueles surtos emocionais? Você vai sair correndo dela de novo!

─ Richard, acalme-se meu amor. – Kevin falou ternamente, e por mais que a situação estivesse confusa e tensa, ela achava o amor e dedicação de Kevin por Richard algo admirável.

─ Eu não vou a lugar algum, Richard. Não mais. – Shelby suspirou, encarando o chão. – Eu não posso mais ter filhos. – Richard de repente parou seu revirar de olhos e olhou direta e atentamente para ela. – Houve alguns problemas há uns anos, uma cirurgia e... É isso. Eu a fiz me encontrar na ultima vez porque eu _precisava_ conhecê-la, ter o meu bebê de volta nos meus braços. Eu queria abraça-la, cuidar dela. Afinal, eu nunca nem pude pegá-la no colo nem uma vez. – ela olhou então diretamente para Richard, porque isto havia sido uma imposição dele. – Eu vi que ela havia tantos momentos com vocês, momentos que ela nunca teria comigo e que eu gostaria que pudesse ter, do fundo do meu coração. E eu tive medo. E ciúmes. Mas o medo me motivou a ir embora, de que se ela tivesse vergonha de me apresentar como sua mãe, ou algo do tipo. Mas, depois que a conheci, notei que não podia ser nada sem ela. Rachel é parte de mim, e eu sei que cuidaram e zelaram por ela toda sua vida, mas eu a amo inteiramente demais e não posso simplesmente ignorar isso.

─ Eu sinto muito, Shelby, que você não possa ter mais filhos... Mas Rachel é nossa filha! Não posso nem cogitar que a tire de nós. – Richard falou, parte ofendido, parte com pena dela.

─ Eu não quero tirá-la de vocês, eu quero a oportunidade de fazer parte da vida dela, se assim ela desejar. Quero poder ir à formatura dela, ajuda-la com as provas finais, vê-la ganhar as regionais. É simples assim. – seus olhos correram para Kevin, que seguiu calado.

─ Claro que ela vai querer, está totalmente encantada no quão talentosa e ótima que você é, por certamente você é, mas ninguém é perfeito, Shelby, as dificuldades vão vir. – Richard relembrou.

─ Eu sei que vão, Richard, mas eu estou disposta a tentar. Rachel é _minha_ _filha_. – Richard pareceu ferver de raiva de repente.

─ Você não a queria. Eu me lembro bem, quando você nos procurou por causa do anuncio, você disse que nunca iria querê-la!

─ Você está certo. – ela não alterou o tom de voz, e encarou o chão, vergonhosa de si mesma. Houve uma pausa, mas ela não estava desistindo. – Eu não sabia o quando ela significaria para mim. Queria realizar meus sonhos, só isso.

─ Aqueles que não conseguiu. – disse com desdém.

─ Sim. – ela balançou a cabeça e olhando. – Mas outros vieram e eu os realizei. Eu parei de olhar o passado. E o que eu quero agora é fazer parte da vida da _minha__filha_.

─ Ela não é sua filha! – Ele gritou, revoltado.

─ Richard, se acalme. – Kevin interveio de repente, mas Richard já estava de pé apontando e acusando Shelby.

─ Você veio para destruir nossas vidas! Destruir a vida dela! – ele falou mais alto e pela primeira vez Shelby não retrucou e se encolheu. – Ela estava muito bem sem você! Todos nós estávamos! Não precisávamos de você estragando nossa vida feliz!

Kevin segurou Richard, na intenção de cessar os gritos. Rachel desceu as escadas correndo e levemente desesperada que Shelby pudesse ir embora com as acusações.

─ Pai, pare com isso! – ela que gritou desta vez. – Pare com isso! – então ela foi até ele ainda gritando. – Não fale assim com ela! Ela é minha _mãe_! – a palavra foi o que fez Richard travar totalmente. – Eu não admito que falem assim com ela. Isso é ridículo! Ela veio em paz, não entendem? Ela quer o meu bem.

─ Ela quer destruir nossa família! – Richard acusou.

─ Você é quem quer destruir o meu relacionamento com ela!

─ Está vendo? Ela já fez você se voltar contra mim.

─ Basta! – Kevin interveio. Shelby estava de pé, seu olhar desolado. Ela ignorou aquilo tudo e se virou para Rachel.

─ Eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Desculpe-me. – tinha o cenho franzido tentando segurar as lágrimas, com sucesso. – Eu... Eu te ligo. – Rachel sentiu a pontada de desespero em seu coração. A ultima vez que Shelby dissera aquilo fora quando a deixara. Desta vez Shelby foi até ela e lhe deu um beijo na testa, depois caminhou até a saída. Mas Rachel não ia deixar aquilo se repetir.

─ Não! Espere. – Shelby parou e olhou-a. – Eu vou com você.

─ É melhor não. – seu olhar cruzou o de Richard.

─ Por favor. É só por hoje.

─ O quê? Você não vai! – Richard praguejou.

─ Vá pegar suas coisas, Rachel. – Kevin falou, surpreendendo a todos.

─ O quê? – Shelby e Richard disseram simultaneamente. Rachel apenas olhou-o estranhamente.

─ Vá pegar suas coisas para dormir na casa da Shelby. – então se virou para a ultima. – Pode leva-la para escola amanhã? – Shelby apenas afirmou, segurando sua bolsa no ombro.

─ Ela não vai! – disse Richard.

─ Ela vai. – Kevin contrapôs.

─ Eu vou esperar no carro, então. – disse para Rachel, porque não poderia aguentar nem mais um minuto ali dentro. Rachel afirmou antes de correr para seu quarto.

Elas jantaram no Breadstix, porque nenhuma estava afim de cozinhar nada. Apesar de toda briga na casa dos pais dela, Rachel ficou bem descontraída com Shelby. Tinha certeza que Kevin saberia como lidar com Richard e no fim fosse até melhor que ela estivesse longe por um tempo. E ela queria _muito_ passar um tempo conhecendo Shelby melhor.

─ Rachel, eu estava pensando, tem um encontro anual de família no próximo feriado, eu vou de carro para Indiana na sexta de tarde, você quer vir comigo? – Disse enquanto guardava a carteira no bolso, depois de pagar a conta.

─ Ah, eu adoraria, mãe. É em duas semanas, não é? Mas tenho ensaios na sexta de tarde, duvido que o Sr. Schue me libere... – Ela franziu os lábios, queria mesmo poder ir.

─ Hm, bom, eu posso falar com ele amanhã. Vou leva-la na escola mesmo. E afinal, eu sou sua mãe, não é mesmo? – ela piscou e Rachel riu afirmando.

─ Ótimo, eu vou adorar! – ela se levantou junto da mãe, pegando seus casacos. – Como vai contar para sua família que sou sua filha? – questionou enquanto vestiam os sobretudos.

─ Uh, bom... Isso é uma coisa que eu ainda vou pensar. – disse rindo e passou o braço sobre o ombro de Rachel enquanto gargalhavam em direção à saída.

* * *

><p>─ Então você e Rachel se resolveram? – Will Schuester perguntou atrás da Shelby que admirava sorrateiramente sua filha correndo para dentro da escola. Ela tomou um susto, porque aparentemente achava aquilo que estava fazendo algo proibido.<p>

─ Schuester, você me assustou! – ela riu, virando-se para ele. Trocaram um cumprimento breve, de dois beijos no rosto. – Tentei te ligar ontem, para atualizar das novidades.

─ Desculpe. Eu vi a sua mensagem na secretária eletrônica, não estava em casa. – ele sorriu de lado, com a covinha que Shelby achava sexy. – Estava numa reunião com Figgins. Eu ia substituir uma professora que acabou, no final, vindo.

─ Oh, então veio até aqui à toa? – ela deu uma risadinha.

─ Na verdade sim, porque não dou aulas hoje. Eu ia para casa. – ele riu, dando de ombros.

─ Agora que já está de pé, pode vir comigo tomar um café e eu lhe conto tudo que houve. – Shelby sorriu. – O que acha?

─ Ótimo, vou adorar. No meu carro ou no seu?

─ Vamos no seu, eu gosto dele. – ela deu uma risadinha quando ele balançou a cabeça e foram até o carro.


	3. Chapter 3

**FELIZ ANO NOVO!** Oi gente, como vão? Espero que tenham passado bem as festas de final de ano =) Agora que voltei de viagem, passei aqui bem rápido para deixar um capitulo para vocês. AVISO: Conteúdo adulto presente!

Sem mais, aproveitem!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Três<strong>

− Uau, ele foi bem grosseiro, hein. – Will disse, referindo-se a Richard, depois que Shelby contou tudo desde a ultima vez que se viram.

− Eu até entendo ele, sabe Will – deu de ombros, bebericando seu café mocha.

─ É, ele está com medo de perdê-la. – concordou, também tomando um gole do próprio café. –Mas talvez essa atitude seja bem pior. Nunca sabemos o que esperar de Rachel.

− Acho mesmo que ele pode afastá-la dessa maneira, mas não de mim. Não é algo que eu quero. – ela torceu os lábios suspirando. – Eu quero estar presente, não tomá-la para mim.

− O que é uma atitude muito nobre da sua parte. – ela ruborizou e riu.

− Eu nem teria argumentos para lutar por ela na justiça. Eles sempre foram os melhores pais do mundo para ela. E nem quero ter que transformar isso numa batalha. – Will concordou.

− Bom, pelo menos ficou tudo bem com sua mãe. – ele riu, lembrando-se como era excêntrica a mulher loira quase igual a Shelby.

− Oh sim, sem dúvidas. Pelo menos com ela. – então Shelby lembrou-se do que falara com Rachel. – Ah, Will, será que não teria como liberar Rachel dos ensaios no próximo feriado, eu queria levá-la para conhecer a minha família. – explicou, sorrindo para Will.

− Ah, não tem problema. Eu ia cancelar mesmo. Alguns pais reclamaram, então vamos compensar depois com meia hora no fim de cada aula. – explicou. – Que legal que ela vai conhecer sua família.

− Vai ser ótimo, só não sei ainda como vou contar ao meu pai... – Shelby mordeu o lábio e subiu os olhos para Will. – Mas como vão as coisas Will? Desde que chegamos só falei de mim.

− Por favor, Shelby. – ele riu, negando com a cabeça. – Eu estava me mordendo de curiosidade do porque você estar deixando Rachel na escola e ter ficado tão bem desde o dia no mercado.

− Eu estou melhor? – ele ruborizou o que a fez gargalhar. – É, eu sei que estou. Eu estava um lixo naquele dia. Terrível.

− Você sempre foi linda, Shelby. – Ambos sentiram a mudança. Ele a elogiara porque realmente acreditava que ela era linda e arriscava a dizer que estava prestes a contar para ela sobre a queda que tinha por aqueles olhos e aquele sorriso.

− Hm... – ela ficou vermelha, sem ao menos notar que sorria largamente e começaria a falar _demais_. – É por essas que eu tenho uma queda por você. Hm, quero dizer, eu também acho você bonito. Lindo, digo. Ér, hm. As covinhas ajudam muito. – e elas surgiram no meio do caminho, conforme Will ria dela ficando vermelha. – Não ria de mim! Ah, caramba, eu estou falando demais de novo. Mas você sabe, eu adoro esse cabelo, e as covinhas. – deu de ombros sem parar um instante de falar. – O buraquinho do queixo também é a coisa mais _sexy_ de todas. – Eles acabaram gargalhando juntos, foi quando ela parou por um segundo. – Meu Deus, eu preciso calar a boca!

− Posso cuidar disso. – então ele beijou-a.

* * *

><p>Will parou de repente, com as mãos no feixe do sutiã dela. As pernas de Shelby estavam enroscadas nas suas e ele a pressionava contra a parede do corredor da casa da ex-treinadora. As mãos femininas batalhavam com o cinto dele e diversas vezes se distraiam subindo até seu abdômen nu. Shelby Jenna achava sinceramente que aquele abdômen era um <em>pecado<em>.

− Caramba, seu sutiã é à prova de homens? – gargalhando alto, Shelby puxou-o para um novo beijo e com uma mão livre, ela mesma soltou a peça de roupa. Will tateou sua barriga, contornando pela cintura até alcançar os seios.

Ela arqueou ao toque dele, soltando seus lábios. As mãos, que corriam as costas do homem, cravaram as unhas, pintadas de vinho, ali. Deslizando-as com delicadeza até a base do quadril masculino. Will massageou os seios dela como ninguém fizera, a ponto de um grunhido escapar de seus lábios.

Os lábios dele tocaram o pescoço dela, dando pequenos beijos enquanto a mulher se concentrava no maldito cinto. Ele agachou-se um pouco, para segurar as pernas dela e envolve-las em torno de sua cintura. Shelby livrou-se do cinto de Will e lhe segurou o rosto para um beijo intenso. Dentes acharam lábios. Ela sentia-se úmida conforme a avidez deles avançava exasperada.

As sensações eram repentinas e impactantes. Não estavam fazendo amor, era _sexo_. Não havia enrolações ou desculpas. Era sexo, _simples e puro_. Como dois adultos normais fariam. Ela estava carente e ele a desejava, sem mais nem menos. Mas, inconscientemente, selavam uma dependência.

Shelby apontou a ultima porta do corredor e ele assentiu, levando-a no colo. A cama, encostada no centro de uma das paredes bege, era alta e macia também, como ele constatou quando se deitou sobre a _antiga inimiga_ na mesma. Rolaram uma vez e Shelby ficou sobre o homem que tanto desejara, beijando-o enquanto as mãos desabotoavam a calça. Will rolou de novo.

− Bonito quarto. – comentou entre um beijo e outro.

− Obrigada. Eu que decorei. – riu, enquanto a boca dele lambia a base de seu pescoço.

Com Shelby sob ele, Will pode retirar-lhe a saia preta e as malditas meias-calças. Mordiscou a ponta dos pés dela quando segurou a perna dela depois de tirar, seguidamente da meia-calça, a ultima peça de roupa. Subiu beijos por sua perna, indo até seus joelhos. Quando subiu seus olhos e o corpo, pode observar o corpo feminino nu. Ela era espetacular. O abdômen bem definido, os quadris perfeitos, o busto avantajado. Beijo-a novamente, no mesmo ritmo rápido que haviam chegado ali.

Shelby desceu a cueca dele, permitindo-se contemplar o corpo escultural e magro quando ele desceu para morder o pescoço dela. Will já estava rígido e ela _totalmente_ molhada. No entanto eles ainda queriam as carícias. As mãos dele correram pelo traseiro dela. Era um belíssimo traseiro por sinal. Ele não diria, porque sabia como as mulheres tinham complexos com isso, mas achava lindo aquele traseiro enorme dela. Ela também achava que o traseiro dele era de parar o trânsito, mas, da mesma forma, não disse nada.

Beijou-a quando finalmente deslizou-se para dentro dela. As pernas de Shelby enlaçaram a cintura dele de maneira hostil. Os lábios foram mordidos pela boca exasperada que o beijava. Por pouco tempo foi lento. Mas se entregaram ao prazer, à necessidade da carne, pouco a pouco.

Ela gemeu, com os lábios tocando o lóbulo do ouvido dele e mordendo brevemente. O corpo dele subia e descia sobre o dela, movimentando-se também para frente e para trás. Era rude vindo de ambos, tanto pela movimentação quanto pelas palavras sussurradas que poderiam ser consideradas proibidas em muitos estados. Mas era terno da mesma maneira que ágil e ávido.

Moviam se juntos, num oceano profundo de carinho e paixão.

* * *

><p>Mais tarde, quando ela havia terminado de preparar um café, ele segurou-a pela cintura para poder lhe dar um beijo carinhoso. Shelby chegou a deixar cair a colher na pia, que estava sendo encostada, para segurar os cabelos de Will e beijá-lo com mais força.<p>

− Você não vai fugir de mim, não é? Depois disso. – riu e negando. – Porque não foi só um sexo banal, quero dizer... Hm, eu me importo com você. Isso deve valer de algo.

− Vale. – ela afirmou e o beijou de novo. – Hm, você vai ter que me levar até o McKinley, meu carro ficou lá.

− Claro. – concordou, soltando-a. E por pouco Shelby não protestou. Mas voltou suas atenções para o café, Will era um amor. Só não queria acabar se apaixonando por ele. O que não queria dizer que não podiam fazer sexo. Era um sexo de realmente muita qualidade. – Rachel vai voltar com você hoje?

− Acho que sim. – olhou-o por cima do ombro, servindo duas xícaras. – Se não eu vou leva-la em casa de todo jeito. – Sem pressa, colocou o açúcar e entregou para ele.

− Obrigado. – tomando um gole, sorriu. – Muito bom, uh. – Shelby riu, sentando-se ao lado dele e agradecendo com um gesto. – Então amanhã, você não quer jantar comigo no Breadstix?

− Vai ser ótimo. – afirmou sorrindo e depois de pousar a xícara na mesa, deu-lhe outro beijo.

− O que tem no Breadstix amanhã, mãe? – Rachel perguntou, quando, depois de voltarem da escola, Shelby decidiu deixar a preguiça de lado e fazer o jantar. A mãe olhou por cima do ombro e viu a filha na ponta dos pés para ler um papel na porta do _freezer_. Shelby franziu o cenho e cerrou um poucos olhos, sem conseguir ler àquela distância. – Essa é a letra do Sr. Schuester?

− Hã? – Shelby se perguntou de que diabos estaria Rachel falando. Mas se Schuester e Breadstix amanhã faziam parte daquilo, talvez não fosse bom. Ela largou a panela com o molho do macarrão, lembrando-se de diminuir a temperatura antes de caminhar até a filha. Leu mentalmente o escrito no papel. "_Breadstix amanhã, 20h. Não se esqueça._" – Hm... – Não soube responder.

− O que o Sr. Schuester estava fazendo aqui? – Perguntou a menina embasbacada. Sem respostas ela deduziu sozinha o que poderia ser. – Meu Deus! Vocês estão saindo.

− Não! – Engolindo a seco, Shelby voltou ao fogão. Mas Rachel foi atrás dela, e a garota parecia dar pequenos saltos de alegria.

− Isso é tão demais! Você são perfeitos... Quero dizer, preste bem atenção na semelhança: Ele é um cantor cujos sonhos também não se realizaram, como você. – Shelby a olhou feio e depois revirou os olhos, porque a menina não parecia notar como aquele tipo de comentário era ofensivo. Na verdade Rachel tinha um brilho estranho nos olhos. – Ele treina corais de escola, como você fazia. Não é mais casado. Ele canta espetacularmente bem, igualzinho a você! – Quando Rachel bateu palmas, a mãe teve certeza que aquilo não ia dar certo. – Vocês podem fazer duetos incríveis!

− Rachel, preste atenção! – Shelby largou a panela e segurou a filha pelos ombros. – Nada de duetos, nem eu e Will juntos. Pare de imaginar coisas.

− Então o que ele estava fazendo aqui? Mãe, por favor. Não esconda isso de mim. – Houve algo como uma chantagem, já que a menina fez uma carinha que Shelby não pôde resistir.

− Nós estávamos conversando. – "_E que conversa..._", completou mentalmente e balançou a cabeça em seguida. – Ele tem me ajudado muito. Na questão dessa nossa relação mãe-filha. E eu estava contando sobre ontem na sua casa.

− Então vocês vão sair amanhã para o Breadstix? – perguntou ignorando totalmente a tentativa de sua mãe dar uma desculpa para aquilo.

− É só um maldito jantar. Não estamos saindo. – Shelby revirou os olhos e suspirou. Não tinha muito jeito, sabia que não ia conseguir tirar aquilo da cabeça da garota.

− Vocês tem se visto com frequência, já que ele anda... "te ajudando" – Rachel riu do próprio tom irônico. Ela imaginava muito bem o que estava acontecendo entre os dois. Mas de repente ela começou apenas a raciocinar. – Ele veio até aqui hoje... E você me buscou na escola com uma roupa diferente da que me levou... E vão jantar amanhã no Breadstix... E vai ser sexta-feira, o que quer dizer que nenhum dos dois tem que acordar cedo... Então... – Rachel fez uma pausa, chocando-se com o que ela mesma tinha deduzido. – Vocês estão fazendo...!

− Rachel Berry! – apesar de tentar reprimi-la, Shelby acabou corando, o que denunciou totalmente que era a mais pura verdade, ou em parte.

− Oh, meu Deus! E é verdade!

− Não! – e corou mais ainda.

− Você está vermelha! É sim! – Rachel não sabia se comemorava ou ficava horrorizada. – Vocês se conhecem tão pouco!

− Não, na verdade não. – Shelby suspirou, revirando os olhos. – Antes de nos conhecermos, Will me procurou no Carmel, por causa do seu namoro com Jesse. E acabamos ficando. Ele nem estava divorciado ainda, e estava enrolado com Emma. Acho que foi mais uma... Carência. De ambos. Mas não aconteceu nada, só ficamos.

− Sério? Então eu não podia namorar o Jesse, mas vocês, treinadores, podiam ficar se agarrando pelos cantas. – Rachel lamentou-se, revirando os olhos em seguida. O gesto fez Shelby rir.

− Havia uma faísca. – deu de ombros, ainda rindo.

− Mas isso não faz sua troca de roupa hoje ter sentido. – Erguendo a sobrancelha, ela ainda pensava na outra possibilidade.

− Não é algo que eu vá ficar falando para uma menina de dezesseis anos, Rachel! – tentando não olha-la, ela focou suas atenções no jantar.

− Vocês fizeram sexo sim! – ela acusou de novo, mas desta fez ria.

− Foi só hoje. – a mãe mordeu os lábios após murmurar e tentou não olhar a filha.

− Você está constrangida, que gracinha. Você gosta dele...

− Não assim. – interveio, olhando-a. – Me importo muito com ele. E o tenho como um bom amigo, nada mais que isso...

− Já é um começo. – Rachel deu de ombros e virou-se para a mesa que já estava posta.

− Ah eu mereço... – Shelby revirou os olhos uma ultima vez e levou o jantar para a mesa. – Vamos comer que é melhor.

− É, porque amanhã você vai estar jantando com o Sr. Schue. – a garota riu da careta que a mãe fez para ela. – Sabia que eu já fui apaixonada nele?

− Mesmo? – foi a vez de Shelby rir, quando a filha concordou. Sentando-se à mesa e servindo um pouco do macarrão no prato da menina ela continuou. – Conte-me isso.


End file.
